love of a punk, ruff and puff
by darkbutercup1
Summary: this story is a boomerxbuttercup, blossomxbutch, bubblesxbrick and bratxbiscuit the kids are having a normal high school lie un till the boys and girls mee again. will their love be Interrupted by HIM and the other villains? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

DB: hi this is my first story so please no flames! Boomer do the disclaimer

Boomer: why?

DB: because you're first POV

Boomer: fine, dark buttercup does not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

All characters are in year 10

Blossom Maria Utonium: light pink eyes with red wave hair stoping at her shoulder blades in a ponytail and with a medium sized pink bow. Day outfit pink off the shoulder top with one sleave longer than the other with a love heart with a normal pink smiley face with dark green jeans along with pink and green Nikes. Night wear is a tight pink top that stops over her belly with no sleeves and short green shorts and fluffy cat sipper one pink and one dark green. Cup size is b with a rectangle shape figure (waist, chest, and ass the same proportion) special powers are anything to with ice 17 oldest height 5'13.

Buttercup Jennifer (jenny) Utonium: light green eyes with black straight hip length hair. Day outfit is a long sleeve navy blue shirt with a picture of butters from South Park (he's human in this story and a teenager a very cute one ;) with light green jeans and green and blue Nikes. Night wear is a baggie blue shirt with long sleeves and the number 7 with light green pyjama pants that are baggy with puppy slippers one navy blue and one light green. Cup size d with an hour glass figure (small waist, big chest and ass) special powers are anything to with darkness (shadows ECT) 17 second eldest height 5'12.

Bubbles Pricilla Utonium: light blue eyes with light blond curly (like in the ppgz) waist length hair in pigtails. Day outfit is a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with a love heart bracelet, red pants and blue and red Nikes. Night wear a red long sleeve top with a blue bunny and blue shorts up to her mid thighs with bunny slippers one red and the other blue. Cup size c with a pear shape figure (medium chest, small waist and big ass) special powers are anything to with wind (bubbles is not stupid or weak) 17 youngest height 5'11.

Brick mike Jojo: dark red eyes with red hair stoping at his mid back tied in a ponytail with his red cap backwoods. Day outfit his high school basketball jersey with brick and the number 1 on the back in light blue with blue jeans with red and blue Nikes. Night wear is red boxers with a red short sleeve shirt no shoes. He has a 6 pack special powers are anything to with fire 18 eldest height 6'3.

Boomer Jake Jojo: navy blue eyes with shaggy dark blond hair up to his lower neck. Day outfit is his blue high school football jersey with light green righting boomer 3 with dark blue jeans and green and blue Nikes. Night wear is blue boxers and no shoes and shirt. He has an 8 pack special powers are anything to with water. (Boomer is not stupid or weak in this story) 18 second eldest height 6'2.

Butch Patrick Jojo: dark forest green eyes with black spiked up hair. Day outfit is his green high school soccer jersey with pink righting butch with the number 7 with black baggy pants. Night wear is green boxers with a white singlet with no shoes. He has a 12 pack special powers are anything to with light 18 youngest height 6'1.

The boy's ages are a different future story

BOOMERS POV

"Brick do we have to go to school" I say to my older brother while walking down the street with our friends and younger brother "yes boomer how many times are you going to ask?" he replied "until you say n-" I got cut off from bumping into someone "ow" I say looking down "ow sorry" the black haired girl says from the floor I noticed my brothers and friends were waiting for me ahead "need a hand" I say stretching out my hand "um thanks" she says grabbing my hand and getting up she turned to my brother butch and said " you really don't remember me do you" "um no should I?" he replied "well duh I'm your counterpart" she said "w-w-what your buttercup!?" he said shocked "yep" she said popping the p and started to levitate. I look over to butch and I wonder what he's thinking

BUTCH POV

OMGOMGOMGOMG SHE GOING TO KILL ME IF SHE'S ANYTHING LIKE SHE USE TO BE TO BE!

BUTTERCUP POV

"Butch are you ok?" I ask stepping closer "oh me yeah I'm fine" he says taking a step back I smirk and say "Butch Patrick Jojo are you afraid of me" "ha no way! Me be scared of my girly girl counterpart!" he said 'oh ill show him' I glare at him "I'm not GIRLY!" I scream taking out my summoning weapon that was the grim reaper but how I got it is another story. As I put by hand up in the air and behind my back in one swift movement I move my hand forward summoning the bottom of my weapon in my hand but when in moved my had three inches forward I swiftly move my hand to the centre of my weapon and turn it so the stick part of my weapon is behind my back and the sharp end is towards my feet (image that super-fast) "holy" "shiz" I hear the boys two friends Mitch and Elmer. Mitch still looks the same just take away the freckles and let's just say Elmer's has developed **VERY **well he no longer has those harry potter glasses but a cute pair of black frame glasses with the cuties blue eyes with shaggy blond hair and him and Mitch still were the same close. I look over to butch and say "do you wish to repeat yourself?" with my sight in his face. "No" he says stepping back "anyway don't you have school" "um are you joking?" I say to him "no its Monday" "what no its Sunday" I say looking at them like their stupid "FUCK!"elmer says "watch you're language their a lady around" boomer say smacking him on the back of the head. I sigh as I throw my weapon in the air and it disappears "boomer, do you think that's really appropriate. He doesn't have powers he'll probable bruise" "hey buttercup why were you running anyway" brick says "oh I was running from my sisters I only just got bubbles off my back" I smile "oh really" I hear to voices from behind me "my sisters are there anr't they" the boys nodded "GET HER!" I hear blossom scream. I zoom behind the boys and say get you're counterpart to do it" I said grabbing boomer like a hug from behind throwing him at bubbles before saying "sorry boomer" and fly in up trying to get blossom of my trail until butch grabbed blossom and boomer grabbed me and brick floating in the middle of us with bubbles and said "what's the problem blossom?" "We want to get buttercup in a bikini so we can get her a boyfriend" she said "And you suggested they take me why?" boomer said with a angry looking face witch looked rather cute but scare "because I thought you'd look cute as a girl. Just look at bubbles" I say nervous while looking up at him "Haha" he glared while he said that "sorry" I said with a sad face looking down "*sigh* it's fine" he says "yay!" I say suddenly happy "have they been doing that all day" I hear blossom say "yep" brick and butch say "aww I think it's cute we may have a future couple" I hear bubbles giggle I feel myself get red at that comment "what do you mean future their already one" "were not a couple" me and boomer say at the same time "then why are you blushing" blossom says boomer stayed quiet and berried his face in my hair I blush a deeper red "I'm not blushing I just put on too much blush this morning" I say putting my hands with my eyes closed so I can't look them in the eye "yeah right butternut" butch says "anyone up for food" brick says "um but what about your friends" bubbles says "they can come to" I smile at elmer who blushes but gets frightened "where are we going" I hear blossom say as we fly down ( boomer is still holding buttercup but the others let go) "um boomer?" I say blushing a bit "yeah" he says "can you let go now" I ask "no" he says bluntly "wha-why not!?" I say looking up at him still blushing as we all walk well I'm being carried "well why can't I carry you?" he smirks while I blush "be-because...um...Ah...BUBBLES IS BEING NIGLECTED...um yeah that's right" I say the middle part super-fast while pointing a bubbles who was currently talking to brick but hear her name and said "oh no boomer I'm fine!" she said to him giving the thumbs up to him "didn't seen neglected to me cupcake" I get darker when he smirked and called me 'cupcake' "boomer if you keep making her blush like that she'll brake" I hear mitch say and elmer snicker and say "oh shut up mitch you're just jealous that boombox isn't paying attention to ya" I smirk "ohhhhh do I sense a past relationship hum" "don't make me drop you" boomer said angrily "ohhhhh im soooo scar-" I got cut off because boomer dropped me to the floor and he smirked and said "were here"

After we ate the boys walked us home and elmer and mitch went home their own way home. "hey um call me sometime" I hear blossom say to butch "sure" I hear him say then she walked into the house "bye brick maybe" I hear bubbles say waving and walking inside "bye" brick yelled "bye boom box" I said closing the door.

* * *

DB: soooo did you like it?

Buttercup: NO

DB: aw why not

Buttercup: its buttercupxboomer

Boomer: what's wrong with me?

Buttercup: everything

DB: well, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 the next day

DB: hiiiiiii sorry for not updating my computer broke and deleted the 3 chappies I had wrote :) brat plz do the disclaimer

Brat: sure! Darkbuttercup1 does not own anyone or thing in this story but she owns their clothes!

RRB: and now to the story!

* * *

Brat Stephanie Plutonium: she has straight dirty blond hair in pigtails up to her hips (when down) with neon blue eyes. Day outfit is a neon blue off the shoulder top with short sleeves that stopped at her waist and a black long spaghetti strap and black leather skirt with black long socks up to her mid thighs with white and neon blue Nikes. Night wear is a long sleeve neon green shirt with a blue love heart with paint dripping at the bottom of it with long neon blue pj pants that are baggy with ice-cream cone slippers with biscuits on the top of its head (looks like normal slippers but from the back till half way is a cone patter and the top is a blue and green ice-cream with the biscuits upwards with a smiley face) middle child 18 and her height is 5'12 her special powers is anything to do with people or monsters (manipulation, mind reading and speaking, mind control etc.)

Biscuit Rage Momo: short black shaggy hair with a bandage covering his left eye leaving his right neon green eye noticeable. Day outfit is his neon green soccer jersey with black baggy pants with green and blue Nikes. Night wear is no shoe or shirt with green boxers. He is the eldest 18 and his height is 6'2 special power is earth.

Princess Morebucks: dull orange hair till mid back curled in ringlets all ways down and with a silver tiara with purple gems in it. She wears a black and white dress up to her highs. The dress is white until under her breast and the fully black. Nightwear is a plane black top and white shorts no shoes. 5' 11 eldest 18 she joined the powerpuffs when she was 11 (no she did not buy herself in) by helping the girls (think of it you're self plz)

* * *

NOONE'SPOV

*hall way

"OMG princess you're kidding" a black haired girl yelled nearly crying "duh dutches since my old friends are coming back I don't need you" princess said "but wear family!" she screamed "don't care" princess replied in and peppy yet snobby voice while texting (IPhone use you're imagination) as the girl ran away "prin" brat said annoyed "what I had to make room in our group" princess said "um whys dutches crying?" boomer asked sitting on top of the locker "prin kicked her out" brat said "why" brick asked sitting down next to princess "because our friends are coming here" princess said getting up "who's coming?" butch asked coming out of nowhere "my old bffs blossom bubbles and buttercup" princess said "HEY! Don't you dare try to get my butters on the cheer squad" brat said angrily "we all know I'm joining the softball team" a girl said from behind. Brat turned around and screamed "AHHH BUTTERS" and she jumped to hug her but missed because buttercup had moved and said "BUTTERS FROM SOUTHPARK WHERE!" "you know I love how she's a green but all the blues love her more than the original blue" bubbles said pointing at brat the boomer and then herself "don't worry bubs ILOVEYOU" princess said hugging her "and don't worry you the reds" blossom said pointing to brick who said "shut up" "hey bloss wanna compare" butch said taking out his schedule "sure" blossom said taking out hers and said "we have the same" she said happily

*RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGG GGGGGGGGGG

"Does anyone have music now?" buttercup asked "I do" boomer replied he grabbed her hand and dragged her "boomer" buttercup winded "stop dragging me" boomer smirked "if you insist" he said and flung her over his shoulder and kept walking "BOOMER" she screamed "what you said carry me" he laughed "I said STOP DRAGGING ME not carry me!" she hit him on the back "fine" he dropped her on the floor "were here anyway"

*end of the day football felled

"brat I'm bored" buttercup wined as she rolled around on the grass waiting for blossom bubbles and princess "well we could go home" brat said laying her head on buttercups stomach "we have to go over princess place she wants to have a sleep over remember" buttercup said "well you have to tell the professor and get clothes and I have to tell beresk and get stuff too" brat said sitting up "hey why wasn't beresk at school to day" buttercup asked "she dropped out" brat said " and brute went ape shit and ran away because biscuit doesn't like her" "sorry" buttercup said sitting up "oh don't be she never really liked me we barely talked and she nearly killed me one time for talking to him and the plus side is beresk and her husband Dexter live with me along with their daughter ruby and we have never been closer! Even with the oppressor he visits us way more now" "k lets go" buttercup says as the girls fly away a mysterious group of figures say "looks like we're gonna have a show boys"

* * *

DB: soooooooooo do you like it

Buttercup: NO

DB: why not

Buttercup: because boomer carried me during school

Boomer: hey you told me too

Brick: yeah you did say "BOOMER carry me"

Blossom and butch: see ya plz review


	3. Chapter 3 playing games

DB: I do not own the PPG or RRB

NOONE'S POV *at princess's house

"ok girls gather round" princess said sitting on the floor with a black pillow "k" they all said "what is it princess?" buttercup said rolling off the bed landing on her back with her navy blue and light green ruffled pillow "yeah" bubbles said crawling over as blossom sat upwards with her phone in her hand(she was laying down next to princes) "watch out below" brat said rolling of the bed with a thud "were playing…TRUTH OR DARE" princess said with her hands in the air as all the girls smiled "oh no" buttercup said "not this again. Last time I ran down the street in my bar and undies"

BOOMER'S POV (the boys are still in their day clothes)

S-s-she did what! Oh god please please! Make it happen again "whatever butters. Brat you can go first since blossom went last time" princess said "hummm.." brat said with her finger on her lip and hand on her hip "buttercup truth or dare" "dare" buttercup said as brat formed an evil smile "I dare you to send a picture of you in a bra and undies to….." brat trailed of as buttercup, the girls, my brothers, biscuit and I eyes widen in suspense "to…" she tailed off again "to?" the girls said leaning in as we did also "boomer" she says in a happy/preppy tone out of nowhere as the girls sweat drop. "What!?" buttercup screamed blushing "what chicken" brat said "f-f-fine! I'll do it!" buttercup blushed and got up and went to the bathroom leaving them all speechless. I quickly turn my phone on vibrate. *5 minutes later* *vvvvvv vvvvvv vvvvvv (idk that's what I think it sounds like)* I open the message I end up having a giant nose bleed and fall out of the tree and land on the ground with a thud

BUTTERCUP'S POV

OMG what was that. I ran out of the room and say "did you hear that?" they all nod "let's go" princess said as we all run down stairs and to the place where we heard the sound "boomer" I said looking down on him smiling like an idiot and his face red with a streak of blood on his face "if boomers hear than the others should be" blossom says "there in the tree" bubbles yells "boomer" I said sitting next to him on the floor "hum" he nodded still in a daze "can I see you're phone" I say grabbing it from him and when I was soo soooooo close from deleting the picture he snaps out of it and grabs the phone as he sits up and says "no no you gave it to me" "but it was" I started but he cut me off "the only way I would delete that _beautiful _picture of you would be if you" he trailed off "if i?" I said leaning closer to him "kiss me" he said that's not so bad "sure" I said "for 20 minutes" he said smirking "WHAT!?" I scream "you said yes" he said dragging me onto his lap and said "but we'll go somewhere more private" "wait you can keep it no please" I said but he took off. We landed on Townsville's tallest skyscraper "why how romantic" I said in a board and sarcastic tone "stop staling and get with the lip to lip contact" boomer said rolling his eyes and putting me down "fine close you're eyes" I said as boomer hesitantly closed his eyes. I slowly back but end up going back reaching in to his back pocket and getting his phone and then teleport to a nearby building and could slightly hear boomer scream out "fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkk" and fly away as I fly back to princesses house I see the ruffs fly over me. "Hey girls" I said

BUBBLES POV *during BC's pov

"What on earth were you thinking?" I said angrily "well we just...uh…wanted….to say" brick said lost for words "hi! We JUST wanted to say hi so hi and well since we did say hi we should probable go" brick suddenly took off in to the sky and with butch and biscuit right behind him. "Hey girls" we hear someone say we look up to see buttercup "could we follow them" she said "why" we all said "I'll explain on the way"

BLOSSOMS POV

After butters told us her story we finally reached the ruffs house "wow" I said looking in to the dark green room "she did what" brick said laughing "haha she sure is MY counterpart" butch laughed taking off his…shirt "blossy are you ok?" bubbles whispered "y-yeah" I said looking away "well technically she's also mine" biscuit added "whatever" boomer mumbled taking of his own shirt "what the hell is this take you're shirt off night!" buttercup whispered in a shout hiding her face and then said "next thing ya know brick and biscuit are too" "great way to jinx thing butters" bubbles said looking at brick when suddenly biscuit turned his head this way but we lucky ducked before he saw us "that was close" buttercup said with her hand on her hand on her fore head "yeah who knows what would happen if he saw us" brat said "g-g-g-guys" princess said stuttering and pointed to the floor where there was a red head boy 18 years old who flew up and screamed "HEY BOYS" "shhhhhh" we all say trying to cover his mouth "well" "well" "well" we here brick, butch and biscuit say still with no shirt but with pants thank god! "hey you owe me a kiss" boomer screamed "noooo" buttercup screamed flying behind me…0.0…omg is he "b-boomer were are you're pants?" buttercup asked boomer only smirked "oh god no boomer don't you dare come any clo-" buttercup got cut off by boomer flying of leaving a navy streak behind him "um well we'll be on our way" brat said pushing them inside and locking the window "bye" we laughed and flew away while hearing the boys yelling

DB: hey there!

BUBBLES: we have some news

DB: we sure do! I'm stoping the story! We'll I guess I'll see you guys around if I think of starting a new one anyway I'm not really sure I'll stop.


End file.
